Dear Daniella
by DaniellaTheZombieSlayer
Summary: I Think about her, She's just an experiment isn't she? Let's see how much i can tire her out...   Contains Sexy Time, Swearing and Spazzing out


~**Konnichiwa! This is just a Short/Quick Fic, I Plan on making more of WeskerxOC Fics, Mostly about my OC Getting sucked into one of the games(I Might even Make a LeonxOc, Mmmm Leon...)Lol, Enjoy!**~

Wesker leaned back in his chair of the office, He was typing away Then he opened up a page of a Certain experiment, Project Daniella.  
>He stared at her picture, Blue eyes, Black hair in pigtails With bangs, Pale skin, Wide eyes.<br>Now all of that had changed, He closed his eyes to imagine her, She never covered her eyes, Slight problem with her She never wore sunglasses over her eyes to cover them when they were Red, One of the reasons she could never go out of the facility, 'Why am i thinking of this girl? She's just a experiment, Yet...I Can't get her off my mind' Wesker thought, Then he heard a Knock at the door.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~OC POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ''Mist-''I Started to say but 'He' Cut me off ''Daniella how many times have i told you not to use 'Mister' when you talk to me?''He almost shouted at me I Frowned and then lifted my head back up ''I Am truely sorry Wesker.''I Said, I Blinked and Wesker was infront of me ''Um...Have you heard of Personal space?''I Chuckled nervously ''M-Maybe i should come back ano-''I Was cut off by his lips smashing aganist mine, I Started to smack his chest, Yeah Yeah...He injected me with the G-Virus but i was still Fucking weak! ''Wes...Ge...Of...Mmm...''I Was able to say atleast that aganist his...Warm...A Bit...Cold lips No! He was a monster i can't do this no no no no no no...'Shut up Daniella and just give in'A Voice said inside my head 'Oh Hell no!'I Shouted back at the voice, I Was screaming no, My Mind screaming yes, I Finally gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back, He started to pull away but i got closer to him, This time I, Me, Daniella, Kissed the Evil E V I L Man Wesker, Jeez, I'll be needing some therapy.<br>Wesker pulled away, I Felt almost...Sad? Hm, Strange... ''Heh, Seems you started to get a bit...Carried away?''He smirked at me which made me turn my head and cringe ''I...You...S-Started it!''I Said helplessly ''How childish of you, Dear Daniella''He said.  
>I Opened my mouth to say something but he smashed his lips aganist mine again, This time he slid his tounge into my mouth, I Fought aganist his Trying to shove it out of my mouth, Of Course i couldn't. Dammit.<br>I Felt myself moving, Where? Oh. Hell. Of. The. No.  
>He took me to the bedroom!<br>Oh God Oh God. He's gonna rape me isn't he?  
>No No...I'm Gonna...Have sex with Albert...Wesker? Oh God no no no no...Once more with feeling No.<br>Oh God, Now he's kissing my neck. No...Bad Bad Daniella. You don't like this Shame Daniella. .  
>He pulled my shirt up and chuckled revealing that i had forgotten to wear a Bra today ''How naughty...''I Heard him Mumble before closing his mouth on one of the little Pink Nibblets.<br>''W-Wesker..Stop...''I Whispered and let out a small moan. Bad Daniella..Bad...  
>He didn't stop he just did it harder and harder. Soon he pulled his lips from my breasts to my Lips. 'Give in...'One voice in my head said 'No! Don't he's evil Daniella!'Another voice said, Which one did i listen to? The first one. I Kissed back, I Quickly pulled his shirt off, Exposing his chest...And Abs, Holy god those are sexy abs.<br>I Heard a Riiiiiiiiiiiiip!  
>I Looked down to see he had ripped off my pants...And Panties ''W-Wa-''I Let out a loud moan when he slammed in Two fingers and started going Unhumanly fast ''Too...Fast!''I Yelped, Withen minutes i had an orgasm, Almost soaking the bed. I Heard a Zipping noise, Oh God.<br>I Screamed out when i felt something...Large and throbbing enter me.  
>He went so fast i felt like i was going to pass out, It felt like hours went by before i felt him fill, Yes Fill, Me up, Once he was out i rolled onto my side gasping for air.<br>''Did you have fun, Dear Daniella?''Those were the last words i heard before passing out


End file.
